Of Gods and Monsters
by TTJColeman
Summary: The story of king Arthur is well known. This story is about a different king, a new king, who is not new to the story. This story is about KING Morgan, It's about his struggle to be the man his mother wanted him to be, the one God chose him to be, while not being anything like his father. He will confront his past pains in his journey to becoming the man he was truly meant to be.
**So I was watching Camelot and as I'm watching I started to wonder, what if Morgan was a boy. How would that change the storyline, how would it alter the relationships of the characters, who would be the antagonist, and most importantly what would he be like. So I wrote this first chapter as a look into his past. Leave your thoughts in the review section or PM me. I love getting all types of feedback so just go for it. Rated M just in case.
**

Chapter 1

A loud crash wakes me from my peaceful slumber. Sitting up I pull the covers off of myself and slip out of bed. There's this weird banging noise in the hall so I peek out of my door.

"Uther please I'm your wife, we have a child together." I hear my mom whimpering.

Creeping into the empty hall I slowly walk to my parents bedroom. The door is ajar so I peek inside. Mama's face is all swollen and bloody. She looks absolutely terrified. I wonder if that's how I look when father gets angry at me?

Her eyes meet mine and I see this ominous fear. Suddenly there's a burst of blood spouting up followed by a soft thud. My eyes widen as I back away. Tears seep out of their ducts as my chest tightens. She's gone, my mother is gone. As my back hits the wall my legs give out and I fall to the floor. I can't stop myself from sobbing as an image of her headless body fills my brain.

Something wet wraps around my arm and starts to drag me along the coarse red carpet. I scream in fear and pain as the rug scrapes at my chest. My body is flung forward before it hits the hard marble steps.

I tumble to the bottom causing mr more pain than. Looking up I see my father walking down slowly. He has blood on his hands and his clothes. There's this sadistic smirk on his face as his proud eyes meet my fearful ones.

Using what strength I have I stand up. The room spins as I start to move making it hard for me to really walk. This lack of balance causes me to fall. I can hear dad laughing behind me. He's closer now and I have to get away. I get back to my feet and start to move even though everything is still spinning.

As I move around slender arms wrap around me. Turning my head I see a beautiful woman looking down at me. She has flawless porcelain skin that looks beautiful against her dark brown hair. Her youthful face is so soft yet emotionless. My brown eyes meet her empty crystal blues. The woman looks away as a hand fists my hair.

I scream in pain as I'm thrown into the nearest wall. My father starts to kick and stomp on my body.

 _Get up baby, GET UP!_

Pushing through the pain I try my best to stand but the man's blows keep me down.

 _COME ON BABY YOU CAN DO IT! GET UP AND RUN, THE DOOR ISN'T THAT FAR!_

Again I start to stand but this time I place my hand on a near by table to support myself. The man punches me in the gut before slamming my head on the table. Dazed I fall against it, causing my hand to hit a small statue. Grabbing it I swing in my father's direction. The statue catches him in the side. He doubles over so I hit him on the head. I drop the statue then stagger to the door.

Once I open it I'm hit with a gust of air, which fills me with energy. Using that energy I run into the woods. The wind picks up and starts whipping hard drops of rain at me. The rain and darkness make it hard to see anything but I can't seem to stop myself. Suddenly there is nothing beneath me and I'm falling fast. I'm going to die, he won. Closing my eyes I let go of the energy I was holding onto. The pain I've been fighting attacks full force. It's utter agony but who cares I'm dead any way. In the emptiness of my mind I see my mother. She is smiling at me.

 _Be strong._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes slowly flutter open as a hand rubs my bare crest. Looking up I see an older woman with red hair and soft peach skin. Her long nails scrape against my skin causes me to shutter.

"Ah you are awake." She says.

Her voice is really raspy yet still warm.

"Tell me your name boy."

"Morgan, Morgan Pendragon." I reply.

She strokes my hair then smirks at me.

"My name is Lilith Ambrosius, I fished you out of the river. I've been nursing you back to health for a week now."

"Thank you." I mutter as my eyes flutter shut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again I wake up but this time I'm alone. Sitting up I look around to see where I am. As I look I realize that I'm alone in a tent on top of a foldable cot. The woman has taken off my trousers and replaced them with clean black ones. She has also put a white tunic on me.

Slowly I slip off the cot and exit the tent. Lilith is sitting on her knees and flogging her own back. Her skin is red and blistered but she continues to whip herself. There is loud cracking noise each time the leather hits her skin, it's rather unsettling.

"What are you doing?" I ask while approaching her.

"I am Mortifying my flesh, to prove to God that I am strong enough to be his." She says.

Kneeling down beside her I ask, "Why?"

"Because the more you suffer the more favor God will show you. Tell me, Morgan, have you suffered?" She inquires.

Looking at the grass I nod.

"Speak them and God will hear."

"Ever since I can remember my father has abused my mother and I. It was always the little things that set him off and his anger always lead to bloodshed. He's beaten me bloody before but mama always saved me. She suffered the most for the both of us. Before I ended up in the river I watched him kill her. He beat me really bad after, I honestly believe that he was going to kill me too. I managed to escape but fell off a cliff I'm not sure what happened after that."

"Well my boy I believe that was just the beginning. I believe God brought you to me so that I can bring you closer to his light." She says.

Looking up I meet her kind brown eyes. She lifts her hand and starts to stroke my hair in a soothing manner.

"How will you do that?"

Lilith stands then walks into the tent. She quickly comes back with a thick black leather bound book. As she sits she sets the book down in front of me before retaking her previous position.

"It is written that there are a series of tests that I can guide you through. If you are strong enough to endure the agony than you will have the Lord on your side. He can give you powers beyond your imagination."

A part of me is scared of what the tests might be but I have no reason not to try them. My mother is dead and I have no home or family. Maybe this really is where God wants me to be. If that's the case than who am I to turn away.

"When do we start?" I ask.

"Tomorrow. Right now I will find you something to eat. Go back in the tent and rest, for this may be your last chance to." She orders.

With a nod I stand up and walk back to the tent. I pray I'm strong enough to fulfill God's plan.


End file.
